Generally, in a mobile communication system, a radio base station for public communication operates as follows so as to meet the service quality required in each of communications occurring at random.
(1) Use a private line for a line between each public-communication radio base station and a mobile communication carrier network, and design a transmission band of the exclusive line based on the amount of traffic expected in the public-communication radio base station.
(2) Unify priority policies for data flowing to the mobile communication carrier networks, and allocate the priority according to the service quality required by each communication.
On the other hand, in a possible case of a radio base station called a home radio base station (a Home eNB) and installed in a small area such as a house, the home radio base station is operated by being connected to a user network (a user LAN: Local Area Network) established at the end of a general access line, such as FTTH or ADSL, to which a user subscribes.